Two Worlds: The Mazoku Within
by immolated
Summary: "You will probably never love anyone more than your own self." Emiko said narrowing her eyes to the blonde demon before her. "Maybe," Suzuka agreed, "care to prove me wrong?" Emiko smiled, "I like a challenge."
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is the first of a three-part fanfiction series. Right now, this is just an idea that came to me in a dream and so I will try to work with it as best I can. I don't have much planned out, but I will try to update when I can. Please R&R, reviews may help me make this better. (and be motivation!) This is just a little intro to get me started. (I do normally write more, I swear!) Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Yeah, it's this school in the United States." There was a hint of sadness in the girl's voice. She blinked and pulled the phone closer to her ear, waiting for her cousin's response.

The boy on the other end of the line responded, "I guess you aren't going to spend the summer with me? So when are you leaving?"

The girl could hear a mix of annoyance and sadness in his voice. She chuckled and answered back in a matter-of-fact voice, "Well, duh, of course I'm still spending the summer with you. C'mon Yusuke, I barely get to see you when we live in the same country. I'm never going to see you when I get to America." The girl paused, her words pounded against her heart, it suddenly became hard to breath, it was true. She could hear a quiet laugh coming from Yusuke's side of the line. "And besides," she continued, trying to make herself feel better, "I wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with my favorite cousin."

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke started, knowing very well he had to be her favorite cousin in fact he was her only cousin. "Well, okay. So, what do you think this school is like? From the name of the school it sounds like it's full of nerds."

She laughed, if only he knew. "I wouldn't know. I got to speak with the man who runs the place. Honestly, it doesn't sound like a school at all. More like one big apartment for teens or something." She paused and continued jokingly, "I mean, that would be pretty awesome, but I doubt the place would have parties. It seems a bit uptight for me."

"Oh? What made you want to go back to school anyway? You have been so focused on your music career and all. And c'mon, it's school!" Yusuke asked, eager to learn more.

"Believe it or not, Yusuke, but sometime after you drop out of school to work, you kind of miss it after a while." A woman's voice echoed from outside of the door, calling the girl's name 'Emiko'. Emiko paused and listened to the woman. "Hey, Yusuke, I gotta get off now. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, alright, talk to you later Emi." And with that Emiko heard a click. Then silence.

Emiko looked out into the distance, her brown eyes gazing out at the colors and lights of the city. She sighed and rested her head against the cold window, knowing quite well she was going to miss this city. She was raised here, and had so many memories. The name Emiko Urameshi was famous here, she would often be stopped on the street to sign autographs from adoring fans. In America, she was nobody important. Maybe this was good for her? Emiko shook her head and laughed at herself. "Stop thinking so much about the future." She reminded herself. Emiko heard her mother call out once again, "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" She rose to her feet and walked out of her room. Once again, she was excited to see her cousin and focused on enjoying the summer.


	2. Welcome to Demon City

Welcome to Demon City

Emiko laid in bed thinking. She rolled over and felt the cold fabric of her pillow on her face. On the wall across the room from her was a promo poster. Emiko was sitting on a sharp throne, crazy makeup, orange wig, and in a black cloak. Above her head in a fancy cursive script it said 'The Queen'. Emiko had, at one time, typed her name in an online search engine and learned her more diehard fans refer to her as 'The Queen'. Her room was dark, perfect for thinking. Tomorrow she will visit her cousin. In three months she will move out of the country. Her voice, nearly in a hush, broke the silence, "Well, I'll focus on the summer. Visit Yusuke, last concert for a while sometime there as well. Then I'll worry about America." Emiko's eyes grew heavy. Memories filled her head. Yusuke and her going to the beach when they were children, Yusuke grabbed a dead jellyfish and ran around chasing her with it. All the shared birthdays until Emiko and her mother moved when she was ten. Skipping a year of junior high. What Emiko called her 'dark era'. Graduating early as an honor student. Emiko dropped out of school the first week of her freshman year of high school. Failed relationships. Her struggle helping her mom put food on the table as well as her rise into fame. Emiko slept soundly that night.

Yusuke was walking home carrying a case of beer for his mother. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling for him from behind. "Yusuke!" Yusuke turned to see the blue haired grim reaper running after him.

Stopping he asked, "Botan, what's up?"

Botan stopped before Yusuke and bent forward, her hands held her knees as she panted. Once she recovered she stood up straight, suddenly feeling lightheaded she answered him, "I have a case for you Yusuke, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, we lost some valuable time!"

Yusuke blinked confused, "I've just been here and there. I have family coming over so I had to go get some things."

Before Yusuke could say anymore Botan cut in, "Well, I got Kurama and Kuwabara on the case."

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Couldn't find him." Botan responded, "It's always so difficult finding that boy when you need him." Yusuke silently agreed.

"What is the case?" Yusuke asked.

Botan replied, "I'll inform you in a bit," She held her hand out, palm down, and her oar appeared. "Come one, I told Kurama and Kuwabara to meet up at our house. They should already be there." Without a response from the Spirit Detective, the normally cheerful girl pulled Yusuke onto his oar. Yusuke held on tight in an uncomfortable position, accidentally dropping the case of beer. He watched it come to a crash as it hit the ground under them as Yusuke clings to the oar.

In front of his house Yusuke fell off the oar, he scrambled to his feet and opened the door to his house. Two boys sat in his living room, waiting patiently. "Hey guys." Yusuke greeted.

"Urameshi!" The taller boy cried out in annoyance. "Where have you been?"

"Relax Kuwabara," Yusuke responded, "just around, I'm here now anyway."

The other boy with the long Red hair spoke up, "It's okay Yusuke. We found and captured him. He's in Spirit World now; he wasn't as much a threat as we initially believed."

"Kurama, what?" Yusuke said, "You two captured him?"

Before the boys could say any more Botan cut them off, "No! He wasn't a threat. I was just informed that he was working for someone. We don't know whom yet, but this is the third demon this week put in prison. We believe they are all working for the same guy. The three demons are being questioned as I speak."

The three boys stared in shocking disbelief. "Okay, so if this guy is sending out these smaller demons to do his work, let's just take them out. That's not hard. Then worry about it when we know who is the big guy sending out so many demons." Yusuke suggested.

Botan shook her head, "what if he sends out a hoard?" Yusuke looked down, he didn't think about that.

"There's not much we can do." Kurama added, "Not until we have more information on the issue. This will give us time to prepare. And look for Hiei as well."

Botan sighed; she wished the team could do more. But as always, Kurama is the voice of reason. There was little they could do. Looking for Hiei seemed to be the first thing to do. And that could take some time. "You're right. Let's all go home and rest up. We will look for Hiei in the morning."

Yusuke's eyes widened a bit, "Uh, Botan, I have family coming tomorrow morning. Can looking for Hiei wait?"

Botan leaned forward, getting in Yusuke's face, "No! Can't you get someone else to pick up your family? You have priorities Yusuke!"

Yusuke blinked and looked at her with a dull expression. He turned his head for a slight second and looked back. "Okay, you're right." Botan blinked in utter confusion, Yusuke never admits to anything. "We should split up." He suggested.

Still completely confused, Botan replied, "Yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea! What do you two think?"

Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other. "Yes, that does seem like a good idea," Kurama replied. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled!" The cheerful grim reaper announced triumphantly. "We will all set out tomorrow."

And with that Botan walked out oar in hand, Kurama and Kuwabara following close behind. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief, then walked upstairs to go to bed.

The next day, the stream of light shining through his window waked Yusuke up. He rose from his bed quickly and snatched his alarm clock. Putting a hand to his head he frowned, Emiko's bus is coming in five minutes. In a rush Yusuke changed and sprinted out of the house.

Emiko looked out the window in a daze. Soon the bus came to a slow halt. Grabbing her small bag that laid at her feet, she stepped off the bus. She brushed her dark black hair out of her face as she scanned her surroundings for Yusuke. Her dark brown eyes narrowed as she saw a small dot running in the distance. The dot grew bigger, became more detailed, and soon she saw it in full detail. It was Yusuke. "Yusuke!" She called out. Emiko rushed over and lunged forward into a hug.

Surprised, Yusuke nearly doubled back. "Oh, hey, Emi." He said. "How about some sight seeing? Or Lunch?" Yusuke asked suddenly, though he knew there really was nothing much to see.

"Sure." Emiko agreed.

Yusuke and Emiko walked side by side, catching up. Emiko looked around as they talked. Yusuke's city reminded her of hers. She wanted to go look around at night. To Emiko, there was nothing more beautiful than a city at night. Yusuke occasionally glanced off to the side as they debated on where to eat. Hiei was nowhere to be seen. They settled on a small ice cream shop. Emiko sat down and waited as her cousin bought the ice cream. Yusuke came back and sat down with his cousin, handing her the frozen treat. Suddenly he thought he saw something flash behind Emiko. Yusuke stood up quickly. "Excuse me." He said as he ran off. Emiko turned around quickly and watched Yusuke run off. Yusuke ran around the corner and slowed down. "Where did you run off to?" Yusuke asked.

He turned around to see a short boy standing before him. "Hiei! We have been looking for you!" The boy remained quiet. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "something wrong?"

"There's something here," Hiei responded. "Watching and listening to us."

Yusuke looked around, "What? Where?"

Hiei looked off to his right. Yusuke followed the short demon's gaze. There, up on the roof top a small thin demon stood. It's lower set of fangs grew over the upper row. And as if second nature Yusuke pointed at the demon, ready to fire off his Spirit Gun. The small demon vanished. It was just as fast as Hiei. Hiei turned back to Yusuke, the demon was long gone by now. "It's been following you all day." Yusuke gave Hiei a look of shock. "You really didn't notice?" Hiei asked in annoyance.

"Uh," Yusuke started, "No." he admitted.

"Hn. Typical." Hiei responded.

"Glad to see you're in a great mood." Yusuke shot back. Hiei turned his back to the spirit detective and vanished. He smiled; Yusuke was glad Hiei knew what was going on. He may be off doing his own thing, but he knew Hiei would show up when they needed him. Suddenly, Yusuke remembered his cousin, who he left at the shop.

Emiko was sitting down where Yusuke left her. A girl about Yusuke and Emiko's age was talking to her. Emiko turned and saw Yusuke, she pointed to Yusuke and the girl looked over. She looked sad as she walked off. "Oh, hey, sorry." Yusuke responded, he wasn't sure what to say to her. Not many people knew about his double life. After a freak accident Yusuke passed away. Spirit World didn't have a place for him so he was given a second chance at life. Yusuke was brought back and in turn he became a spirit detective. He couldn't explain this to her, she wouldn't understand. "I saw a friend of mine. Had to catch up to him. So what was that about?" Yusuke asked, referring to the girl.

"A fan." Emiko smiled, "she wanted an autograph." There was an awkward silence between the two. "So, uh, what do you want to do?" She eventually asked to break the silence.

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know. You're the guest. You pick." Yusuke didn't know what to do. He had to leave and look for that small demon. "Uh, in fact, why don't you go visit mom? Or go home and settle down?"

Emiko blinked, it wasn't the suggestion she was expecting, but it was something. "Oh, yes, why not." Emiko replied. Yusuke led his cousin down several blocks, turning left and right here and there.

Finally Yusuke took her up a small apartment complex. Opening the door, he let his cousin in. Emiko looked around, everything was cramped in. It wasn't too long ago since Emiko and her mother lived in a place like this. They were lucky enough to get a big house from Emiko's music career. Yusuke led Emiko up the stairs and into his room. "This is where you will be staying." Emiko walked in and placed her bag on Yusuke's bed. She turned around to thank her cousin, but he was gone. She walked to the door and searched. Yusuke was nowhere to be found. Emiko walked back and sat on the bed. She sighed. He was vanishing so often. But the summer just started. She knew it was bound to get better. Emiko decided to use the time to focus on her coming up concert since Yusuke wasn't around and she hadn't decided on which songs she wanted. She dug through her bag and pulled out some CDs. She played them in Yusuke's stereo system. Music blared through the speakers as her music filled the room. Immediately she changed the track, listened closely, and wrote down the title on a piece of scrap paper, humming along with the tune.


	3. Stalked

Stalked

Hours had passed, Emiko was still lying in Yusuke's bed, and she needed one last song. The music, which filled the room, came to a silent halt. Forcing herself up she walked over to the stereo, pressing the play button, the CD started from track one. Emiko blinked, she had a strange feeling she had never felt before, and turning around slowly she saw _it_. The small green demon stood at the window, Emiko fell to the floor and squirmed to the other side of the room. Shaking, she watched the small demon glare at her. Swallowing hard she crawled closer to the window, 'what is that _thing_?' She thought, getting closer. With a piercing shriek the demon spread out its wings, shattering the window with ease. Almost instinctively, Emiko lowered herself; eyes shut closed, and covered her head with her hands. The next thing she knew, a sharp pain stung her hand, and looking up she saw the creature was gone. She rose to her feet and ran out of the room, slamming the door close behind her. Emiko looked down at her hand, it was oozing blood. She hurried to the bathroom and ran cold water over it. "That couldn't have been real. It couldn't have." Emiko mumbled to herself, trying to convince herself she wasn't going crazy.

Yusuke ran down the street, often looking around for the small demon, 'Where?' He thought, 'Where is he hiding?' Off into the distance he saw Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei standing. He ran over to the group of boys quickly. "Hey guys!" Yusuke shouted.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted back. "Where have you been?"

Yusuke gave Hiei a slight look. "Nowhere," Yusuke replied covering up his attempt to play hooky from being Spirit Detective. Kurama glanced at Hiei, as if to ask what was the look Yusuke gave him. Hiei looked away, keeping the Spirit Detective's secret. "So, do you guys have any new information?" He asked, changing the subject.

"The demon seems to show up every once and a while, I lost his scent around here." Kurama said.

Yusuke looked around from where he stood. "Well, he doesn't seem to be around here."

"How can you be so relaxed about this?" Kuwabara questioned, his voice showed a hint of irritation.

"I saw him earlier today, I sensed his power. It's pathetic. He isn't a danger." Yusuke replied.

Hiei stepped forward, "Well, maybe not to you. He is dangerous to these pathetic humans here though." Hiei scanned the surrounding area, the park like space was filled with people walking around, enjoying their day. "This demon seems to know a few tricks, I cannot find him, not even with my Jagan."

Yusuke let out a sigh; he was hoping Hiei would be able to find him with his gifted eye. "There's not much else we can do. Let's split up." The boys all nodded.

"Yeah, we'll all meet back at Urameshi's house in two hours." Kuwabara chimed in. Hiei vanished within seconds. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all ran off in different directions.

Yusuke ran down the street, occasionally bumping into a random person. Yusuke looked around frantically, the last thing he needed was the small demon attacking an innocent person. 'Where are you?' he asked in his head. He stopped and skimmed his surroundings, no demon to be seen. Hours passed, and still no result. The agreed two hours passed quickly. Slightly discouraged Yusuke walked home, hoping his friends had better news. Yusuke looked over to see his friends already waiting by the door for him. Approaching the boys, he could clearly see, by their facial expressions, that they had not found the demon either. Yusuke walked in front of his friends and unlocked his door. He walked inside, his friends entering from close behind. Yusuke collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. "Where is he?" Yusuke shouted out of pure aggravation.

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama said, "don't let it get under your skin." Yusuke didn't find the boy's words very inspiring. He let out a loud sigh.

Emiko walked down the stairs, "Oh? Am I interrupting something?"

Still lying on the couch face down, Yusuke shook his head. "No." He started. Forcing himself to sit up, he introduced his friends. "This guy here," he said, pointing to Kuwabara, "This is Kuwabara." Yusuke pointed to the short demon, "Hiei." And finally pointing to the red haired boy, "and Kurama." Yusuke tilted his head towards his cousin, "this here is my cousin, Emiko."

Emiko walked up to the boys and smiled politely, "Nice to meet you. Oh, and you can just call me Emi."

Yusuke looked down at his cousin's hand, "Hey, what happened to your hand?" He asked, noticing the bandaged up hand. Kurama also looked at her hand, he had an uneasy feeling he couldn't quite explain. The boy decided to keep his feelings quiet, for now.

Emiko looked down at her hand. She didn't dare mention the small creature that shattered Yusuke's bedroom window. As far as Emiko was concerned, any lie would sound more truthful than the actual truth. "I was trying to figure out how to open your window and I accidentally broke your window. I cut my hand cleaning up the glass."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Couldn't figure out how to open my window?" Emiko was a terrible liar. Last time Yusuke checked, his window opened exactly like everyone else's. Emiko nodded and smiled. If there was one thing Yusuke knew about his cousin, it was that she didn't give up when she knew she was caught lying.

Changing the subject suddenly, Emiko asked, "So, what have you boys been doing all day?"

Yusuke couldn't possibly say they were demon hunting all day, "Oh, just here and there." Emiko blinked, that was awfully vague and if they really were doing nothing he could have taken her with him.

"I'm afraid we will have to take your cousin somewhere tomorrow as well." Kurama said, smiling at Emiko. Both Urameshis look at Kurama confused. Emiko wanted to know where Yusuke was going, and Yusuke wanted to know when they were going to tell him they were going somewhere.

Blindly taking over the conversation, Yusuke said, "Yeah. Sorry, I have to suddenly run off on you again. But there's _somewhere_ I really need to be."

Emiko looked at Yusuke, slightly disappointed, "Oh, that's okay. Go on ahead. Where are you going?"

Yusuke looked to Kurama, and so he answered, "Yusuke's martial arts teacher. She lives a long bus ride away. You're welcome to come with us if you wish."

Emiko was surprised, if there was one thing she knew about martial arts it's that they require a lot of discipline, which her cousin lacked greatly. "Oh, I'm fine, I have a show to prepare for."

"Sorry," Yusuke started, "I don't know how long this is going to take. But I promise I wont miss your show. Leave a row open of me and my friends." Emiko smiled at her cousin and nodded.

"And I'm sorry for your window." Emiko said. Though she didn't feel a bit sorry, she wasn't the one who broke the window.

"It's no problem," Yusuke replied, "As long as you don't mind the breeze."

Emiko shook her head, "No. Not at all." She yawned and added, "Oh, well, then I'm going to bed. If you leave before I wake up, well, have fun at you're teacher's house and I'll leave a spot for you and your friends in the second row. You can also come up back stage." Yusuke nodded, sending his little cousin off to bed. Emiko walked sleepily up the stairs.

"Sorry guys, my cousin's visiting for the summer and I didn't expect a big mission." Yusuke said to his friends, with a fake smile. The other boys, excluding Hiei, reminded Yusuke that it was okay, and that he had plenty of time to hang out with Emiko. "You guys are welcome to stay here for the night," Yusuke offered, "We don't have much room."

"Sure," Kuwabara agreed, "Just lemme call my sis." Yusuke pointed to the kitchen, where the house phone was kept. Kuwabara walked over and picked up the phone. Hiei opened the back door, he didn't have anywhere to be, but the demon preferred to stay outside rather than inside.

"I suppose it would be easier. We wouldn't have to agree on a time." Kurama said as Kuwabara joined the other two boys.

Yusuke nodded in agreement, "I don't have much room. So…"

"It's fine," Kurama said as he walked over to the nearby wall and sat down. "I can sleep fine."

"Okay, well, I'll just go get some blankets." He hurried upstairs and opened a cabinet, inside was rows of blankets and pillows. Yusuke took several pillows and a few blankets and took them downstairs. Yusuke threw a pillow at Kuwabara. Kurabara took it, glaring at his friend, and snatched a blanket from him. Yusuke handed Kurama a pillow and blanket. Kurama smiled politely as he accepted them. Yusuke settled on the couch, he couldn't sleep for a while. He listened to the sounds of his sleeping friends. Yusuke's eyelids soon became heavy as he let sleep take him.

The next morning Kurama waked Yusuke up. Kuwabara was rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Hiei was sitting in a corner waiting for the two human boys to get ready. Yusuke looked out, the sun was barely shining and the sky still looked a little like night. The boys left the Urameshi household and walked over to the bus stop, the room, still a mess.

The bus soon approached the boys and they all entered, Kurama dropping money in the box. The bus began to move and the boys sat down. "Yusuke," Kurama started, "I feel we should be watching your cousin very carefully."

Yusuke looked over to Kurama, "Huh, why? She's not here to watch anyway."

"It's just a feeling, but I think there's something odd about her cut." Kurama answered.

Yusuke laughed, "The only thing odd is that she lied about how she got it. She hurts herself all the time, really. I'm sure she's fine."

Kurama felt a little more relieved. "Someone should be watching her."

"My sis is pretty tough, next time I get a hold of a phone, you want me to call and ask her to watch her?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama shook his head, "We shouldn't involve any more people."

Emiko woke up and hurried down. She looked to see the huge mess the boys left. She crossed her arms, "I'm not cleaning up after them." She walked up the stairs back into Yusuke's room. Her show was tonight. She had stuff to do. Emiko felt uneasy. She peaked over her shoulder. Nothing. She went back to digging through her bag for her costume. Again she felt so uneasy, her hands trembled as she fumbled with her costume. Her heart raced as she suddenly had the urge to look over her shoulder again. And once again, nothing.

The boys all sat still and quiet as the bus stopped and picked up more and more people. The sun slowly rose with each stop the bus took. And just as quickly as people filled the bus, the people left. With each hour the bus lost more and more people. The bus was approaching its final stop. And the boys stood up and walked out. The final bus stop seemed nearly abandoned. It was in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but trees and sky surrounded the stop for miles. With Kurama and Hiei in front, they leaded the two human boys through the thick forest. Soon enough a large stairway began to form. They all walked up the stairs. At the top, a short, old woman, was standing.

As the boys came closer and closer to the old woman, Kurama greeted her, "Hello, Master Genkai."

"Hello, Kurama," Genkai replied. "So what is all this you boys needed me for?" As Kurama informed her of the rogue demon, Genkai led them into her temple.

Distracted by other things, Kuwabara hurried into the temple and disappeared. Yusuke shook his head, "I guess Kuwabara went off to look for Yukina." Hiei's eyes narrowed, hearing his twin sister's name. The thought of Kuwabara attempting to court his sister was repulsive.

Genkai sat down, "I see your problem. But what can I do about it?"

"Not so much you," Kurama started, "But I would like the demons you train to come with us into town and help us look."

The thought amused Genkai, "Do you think they are ready to go into a _human_ city?"

Kurama nodded, "If Hiei and I can do it, then those six can as well."

Genkai thought about it and agreed. "Alright." She started, "They can go with you." And with that the old woman stood up. "Come with me." She led the remaining three boys outside and down a trail.

"They're so lucky! When I trained with you I couldn't out!" Yusuke complained.

"Shut up, you dimwit." Genkai ordered, "They are more willing to train under me than you were. And this is an emergency." She shook her head as they walked, "It almost makes me wish one of them was my true student."

Yusuke's voice rose in fury, "Oh shut it, you old hag!"

"You dimwit." Genkai shot back. The small group approached a mountainside. She led them up the poorly carved stairway and opened a large, heavy set red door. She shouted into the darkness, "Hey, get up you lazy slackers!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." A small voice answered back. A group of six appeared in the darkness. Their silhouettes became larger as they walked closer. In the sun the six fighters stood.

Yusuke ran up to two of them in particular, "Jin! Chu!" He yelled excitedly. He met up with two rather tall demons. The tall, muscular one with a blue Mohawk who smelled of liquor and a tall red haired demon greeted the Spirit Detective.

"Urameshi! 'ave you gotten strongah?" The one with the Mohawk asked.

"You know it Chu!" Yusuke responded.

The other one put his arm around Yusuke and joked, "I bet ya haven' been trainin' much, not much of an improvement ya got."

"Shut up Jin." Yusuke joked back.

A tall demon with blonde hair walked over to Genkai. A small creature stood on his shoulder. "What are we doing today?" the small demon asked.

"You are all going to a human city." Genkai answered. The six demons stared at the old woman with confusion.

Seeing the confusion, Kurama stepped forward. "Please, let me fill you in." Kurama told the group of the unknown run away demon and of the possibility that he was holding some valuable information. "If we leave now, we should get there by tonight." Yusuke didn't want to mention it in front of Genkai; he gave Kurama a strange look. Kurama added as if giving Yusuke permission to attend his cousin's show, "Yes, but there is some business we might have to attend to right away." Yusuke smiled.

"Where are we going?" The small child demon asked.

"It's a human thing. No need to worry Rinku." Kurama answered.

Kurama turned his body, hinting them to begin walking down the mountainside. Yusuke caught up to the red haired boy and in a quite voice, he asked, "Where are we keeping all these demons?"

"Well, I didn't think your cousin would be over. I had hoped you, Kuwabara, and I could each take two. It's understandable if you could take two." Kurama answered.

"Oh, no, no. I can take two. My cousin wouldn't mind. And it couldn't be too long with all ten of us looking." Yusuke replied, feeling a bit awkward.

"If you are sure." Kurama started. "We need to take them based on personality." He thought about it, "Kuwabara shouldn't have Shishi or maybe even Rinku." He looked to Yusuke, "Do you want Chu and Jin?"

"Hell yeah!" He yelled. The group of demons walking behind the boys watched them whisper, confused of Yusuke's sudden outburst. "I think Kuwabara will be fine with Rinku."

"So it's agreed. You will have Jin and Chu. I will take Shishi and Touya. And Kuwabara will have Rinku and Suzuka." Kurama said.

The group walked back to the temple. Kuwabara and a girl with light blue hair were talking at the table. The girl looked over to the boys and old woman and offered tea. Genkai accepted, but the boys had to leave and agreed to have some next time. Reluctant, Kuwabara left the ice maiden and traveled along the rough, nearly invisible road.

The boys stopped at the bus stop and the demons stopped as well. Jin, who was floating several inches off the ground tilted his head, "Why 'r' we stoppin'?"

Kuwabara looked up at the demon and replied, "Waiting for the bus." He grabbed onto the demon's arm and pulled him down. "And no flying! You all are supposed to act human."

Jin landed on the ground with a sad look. "I don' wanna."

Yusuke looked over to the small creature on the blonde demon's shoulder. "Shishi, stay in that form. It'll save us some cash."

The small imp crossed his arms, "And I suppose you want me to act like a small stuffed animal too."

"That would be nice." Yusuke responded.

Shishi pouted and floated down to the bench. Rinku picked him up, "It's not too bad Shishi. And besides, the ride wont be too long."

"Just a few hours." Yusuke cut in. The bus came to a loud stop and the doors swung open. Yusuke and the others all filled the bus sitting near each other. Some of the other passengers stared at the strange demons. Yusuke looked at some staring at the unusual looking red head with the small horn. "What are you all looking at?" he snapped. The passengers said nothing but turned their heads away and pretended they did not see the unusual looking boy with the horn on his head.

Jin turned to Yusuke and asked in a whisper, "Were they lookin' at me?" Yusuke nodded and pointed to the top of his head. Jin sat back, confused. He didn't look strange, at least to him he didn't. If anyone Chu should be the one stared at.

The entire group sat in silence, Rinku leaning on Kurama sleeping. It seemed like the closer they got to the city the darker it got outside. The boy with blue hair and green bangs looked out of the window throughout the entire ride, he looked solemn and thoughtful. Chu sat down as still as he could, he sighed occasionally from his lack of drinking that day.

Hours had passed and they were finally approaching the city. Rinku who had finally woken up sat up on his knees and looked at the city. Demon World cities looked different, the buildings here were all rectangles and many of them seemed like they were made out of glass. Rinku pointed to a skyscraper and looked over to Kurama, "isn't that building easy to break?"

Kurama thought about it, "well…" he started wondering how to answer. "Yes, I suppose so. But normally there is no reason to break any windows."

Rinku looked back to the city and replied, "oh."

The bus stopped and all the remaining passengers exited the bus. Jin and the other five demons stretched. None of them have ever sat around for so long. "Can I transform now?" Shishi asked.

Yusuke looked around, it was dark and not many people were around. "Yeah make it quick."

Within seconds the adorable little imp transformed into an elegant young man. "Ahhh… that's better." He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

Yusuke looked at his watch. "I have somewhere to be. You all can come if you want." He announced. Hiei didn't respond. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top of a small building. Giving the group one final look, he vanished again. Hiei made it clear he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Where ya goin' off to mate?" Chu asked.

"My cousin is kinda _famous_. And I promised I'd go to tonight's show." Yusuke said, he lightly scratched his head and gave an uncomfortable smile; it was always strange calling Emiko famous.

"What does your cousin do?" The boy with the blue hair asked.

"Sing." Yusuke responded, "It's some kind of rock like genre. My cousin is really talented. People like these shows because my cousin mixes dancing, singing, and acting. It's…interesting."

Rinku looked up at Yusuke, "So you're cousin must be some big tough rocker guy?"

"Uhm…" Yusuke started. She was tough and she was a rocker. "Sort of." Yusuke responded. "This way!" Yusuke announced as he lead the remaining people of his group to a large dome like building. Yusuke approached a rather large man standing by the door as people walked in they showed him their tickets. "I'll talk to that guy, you all wait here for a bit." The boys looked around. There seemed to be an even number of boys and girls attending. Many of the girls had hearts painted on their faces and wore heavy make up that looked strange to even Kurama and Kuwabara. Yusuke walked up to the ticket guy. "Hey, I don't have a ticket. But I'm on the list. Yusuke Urameshi. I'm coming with a group. I think we have the second row reserved."

The man looked at the note Emiko left him. Everything Yusuke said matched the description on the slip of paper. He stepped back. "Okay, come in." Yusuke called the group and they all walked in and found a seat. The room filled with people. The more dressed up fans occupied the first row.

Emiko was backstage. She had her hair up in curling rollers and she dressed up. She looked at herself in the mirror for a second and unrolled her hair, brushing her hair to a light wavy look. With each brush from her comb her hair slowly changed colors suddenly, as if like magic. Emiko smiled as her eyes transformed from a dark brown to a light grey. The smile faded from Emiko's face as she looked behind her in the mirror. No one was there. She swallowed hard as her heart raced. Something was off.

The blonde demon looked around in an irritated fashion. "Ugh, why does everyone look so tacky?" He had a passion for disguises and everyone around him seemed like an embarrassment. Five girls in front of the demon turned around and gave him a shrap glare.

Shishi smiled in amusement at the girls as he leaned towards the blonde demon, "They don't seem fond of you Suzuka."

He was about to open his mouth and say something about their horribly pained faces but a sudden blast of fog covered the first six rows and the stage. Bright lights lit up the stage and a black figure stood center stage. Music played as the fog began to clear. Emiko's voice echoed out of the speakers as she greeted her audience members and introduced herself with her more popular pseudonym, Katsumi.

This _Katsumi_ had bright, long, wavy red hair. She wore a blue dress that was not only seductive but also elegant. It was nearly impossible to tell if she was wearing any make up, it all looked so natural. Some fans screamed, many sang along with Emiko, others chanted her name. Emiko walked closer to the front of the stage and she glanced down at some people in the front row. She sat down by the edge and caressed one of her male fan's face one second and holding one of her female fans the next. It was because of this type of behavior that made her shows so popular; no one has ever been so interactive with their fans.

The group watched the show in amazement. None of the six demons had ever imagined Yusuke's cousin was a girl, as well as a pretty one.


End file.
